Schuyler BROs
by Totallynotvarian
Summary: It's the song you all know and love But with a twist! It's a gender swap and its tangled the series Characters Please R&R


(Music starts)

VEX-(looks at The script)there's nothing rich folks love more then going downtown and slummin' it with the poor

They pull up in their carriages and gawk

At the students in the common

Just to watch them talk take Arianna Schuyler: the girl is loaded

Uh-oh, but little does he know that her sons Varian,Eugene,Arnwaldo Sneak into the city just to watch all the girls at—

Other people-work work

EUGENE- Eugene

Other people-work work

LANCE-Arnwaldo

Other people-work work (and at the same time)

Eugene and lance-and varian (grabbing him to put him in the scene)

Eugene and lance-the Schuyler brothers

LANCE-Arnwaldo

VARIAN-What?

EUGENE-Eugene

Other people-work

VARIAN-why are we singing this?

EUGENE-raps asked use to so don't be afraid

VARIAN-I still don't know why I have to do this

LANCE-shut up kid we're getting paid

EUGENE-look around,look around, money isn't the reason we're doing this!

LANCE AND VARIAN-doing this!

Other people-Eugene work

VARIAN-it's bad enough I'm stuck with you guys!

LANCE-don't Worry kid we're on you side

VARIAN-but you know I have no Choice!

EUGENE-says the kid who almost committed homicide

OTHER PEOPLE-look around,look around

LANCE-Eugene,remind me what we're looking for…

RAPUNZEL-he's looking for me

EUGENE-Arnwaldo,I'm lookin' for a mind at work (work, work)

I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (work, work)

I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (work, work)

Whooaaaaa!

ALL-Whooaaaaa!Work!

VEX-Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city

Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty dumb!excuse me sir I

Know it's not funny but your perfume smells like your mamas got money Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy boots

You searchin for an urchin who can give you (shoot)!

EUGENE-vex you disgust me

VEX-(looks at The script)

Ah, so you've discussed me

I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

EUGENE-(also looks at script)

I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine...

LANCE-WAIT!

(Music stops)

LANCE-you can't read

EUGENE-lance you know I can read! Don't you remember when we were in the orphanage and I read it to the younger kids

LANCE-oh right sorry my bad

(Music starts again)

EUGENE-So girls say that I'm intense or I'm insane

You want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

BROs-"We hold these truths to be self-evident

That all men are created equal"

EUGENE-and when I meet Cassandra

OTHER PEOPLE-uhh

EUGENE-I'm 'a compel her to include men in the sequel!

OTHER PEOPLE-work

LANCE-Look around, look around at how

Hungry we we are to be alive right now!

VARIAN and EUGENE-Look around, look around at how Lucky we are to be alive right now!

BROs-History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be

In the greatest city in the world!

ALL-In the greatest city in the world!

EUGENE- Cuz I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine

All-Look around, look around

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

EUGENE- So girls say that I'm intense or I'm insane

All-The revolution's happening in—

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Eugene-You want a revolution? I want a revelation New York!

Look around, look around, the revolution's happening

In New York!

EUGENE- So listen to my declaration:

BROs and OTHER PEOPLE-We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal

Look around, look around

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Whoo!

At how lucky we are to be alive right now

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!

History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be

BROs-In the greatest city in the world

OTHER PEOPLE-In the greatest city—

ALL-In the greatest city in the world!

OTHER PEOPLE-work work

EUGENE- Eugene

Other people-work work

LANCE-Arnwaldo

OTHER PEOPLE-(same time as VARIAN)work work

VARIAN-and varian

OTHER PEOPLE-work work

BROs-the Schuyler brothers

OTHER PEOPLE-Work, work

BROs-We're looking for a mind at work

Work, work (hey)

Work, work (hey)

Work, work

Work, work

Whoa!

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Work, work

In the greatest city in the world

In the greatest city in the world

OTHER PEOPLE-In the greatest city in the world

(Music ends)

Rapunzel-great job guys

Cassandra-we just have to do that 1,000 more times

All except Cassie- WHAT?


End file.
